Pyro (Team Fortress 2)
The Pyro is a mysterious mumbling pyromaniac of unknown origin in Team Fortress 2. With an unknown gender and nationality, the Pyro is undoubtedly the most arcane of the mercenaries. Judging by how this mercenary is displayed in their Meet the Team video and how the mercenaries of both teams fear this individual, the Pyro can be considered an individual/weapon that could either save or destroy the planet as far as anyone can tell. Personality Thanks to the fact that this entity wears a gas mask and a fire-retardant suit, little is known about this individual, save for the fact that they have a strange liking of fire at first glance. According to "Meet the Pyro", in combat, the Pyro imagines that they are in a world dubbed "Pyroland", a childish utopia where its 'enemies' are cheerful, chubby cherubs that are always happy. Also, its weapons take on innocent, unsuspecting forms, with its flamethrower resembling a "rainblower", the Scorch Shot taking on the appearance of a bubble blower, and the fire axe taking the shape of a giant lollipop. Due to their delusional behavior, the Pyro almost certainly suffers from schizophrenia, a mental illness that makes this entity fail to realize what is real and what is not. Weapons and skills The Pyro specializes in fighting enemies at close range using a homemade flamethrower. While its firepower is not overly impressive, the weapon does have a lasting effect, leaving enemies suffering from afterburn damage for a decent amount of time after being exposed to the flames. Although categorized as an offensive class, the Pyro brings a few sources of utility to the battlefield. The Pyro's flamethrower is also capable of deflecting and reflecting certain projectiles such as rockets and arrows to their senders via an action known as a compression blast (or air blast). The Pyro is also the best class for detecting enemy Spies, as the afterburner from the flamethrower exposes their invisibility cloak or even their disguise as an unsuspecting ally. The Pyro is also capable of wielding an assortment of various secondary weapons, from the standard shotgun to a Flare Gun, which blasts a flare that ignites enemy mercenaries upon contact, and does critical damage when hit by a flare while they are on fire. Another weapon, called the Scorch Shot, shoots a detonating blank that explodes after a set amount of time. The Pyro also carries a fire axe as their melee weapon of choice, which is hallucinated by them as a giant lollipop. Some of the more useful melee weapons include the Powerjack, which gives the Pyro a speed boost while the weapon is active, and grants the Pyro 25 health upon a successful kill, but leaves the Pyro vulnerable to all forms of damage while the weapon is equipped; and the Backscrather, which grants the Pyro a damage bonus and a large health bonus upon picking up health kits, but renders the Medic's healing rate less effective as long as the weapon is part of Pyro's arsenal. Out of all the mercenaries, the Pyro has the most taunt kills with a total of 4; however, the pyromaniac can only equip three of them at once. Pyro's default taunt kills bears a strong resemblance to Ryu's Hadouken attack from the ''Street Fighter ''series, which can hit multiple enemies at once. The second taunt kill shows the Pyro creating a rainbow complete with an imaginary creature known as a Balloonicorn sitting atop it. Once the rainbow is fully created, the Pyro then unleashes a thundering tremble which sets all unfortunate mercenaries within a 6-foot radius ablaze; this taunt can only be used by a variation of the Pyro's flamethrower known as the Rainblower. The third taunt kill is exclusive to the Scorch Shot. The Pyro positions itself in the firing stance of a military official preparing for an execution. The pyromaniac then fires a blank that, at close range, kills and ignites unfortunate mercenaries that get within close proximity, however at longer ranges, the blank behaves similarly as a standard shot fired by the Scorch Shot. The fourth and final taunt kill can only be used with the Thermal Thruster jetpack, in which the Pyro lights a match and positions his butt forward before suddenly farting, causing the gas from the obscene action to catch fire and kill any unfortunate victim standing in front of the blast. Role Like the other characters, the Pyro is an anti-hero/anti villain depending on whose side you're playing on. Gallery Images 250px-Pyro.png TF2_Pyro_PyroLand.jpg|Pyro's hallucination of their deadly fire axe being a lollipop TF2_Mercenaries.jpeg|The Pyro with the other mercenaries. Pyrohadoukentauntkill.png|The Pyro's first taunt kill, the "Hadouken". Pyro_Armageddon_Taunt.png|The Pyro's second taunt kill the "Armageddon". Execution.png|The Pyro's third taunt kill, the "Execution". Gasblast.png|The Pyro's fourth taunt kill the "Gas Blast". Videos Meet the Pyro See also Pyro on the Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mute Category:Elementals Category:Anti Hero Category:Lethal Category:Genderless Category:Nameless Category:Mentally Ill Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Mysterious Category:Dreaded Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Internet Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:One-Man Army Category:Dimwits Category:Paranoid Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:On & Off Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Revived Category:Vengeful Category:Fighter Category:Obsessed Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Grey Zone Category:Magic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Defectors Category:Antagonists Category:Optimists Category:Misguided